Pokemon Trainer Kojima
by Kojima Ritsu
Summary: I will be rewriting this story. Hopefully it comes out better then what I have now
1. Ch 1 Starting off

Pokémon Trainer Kojima

Ch. 1

Starting off

Castelia City. A huge, sprawling metropolis, sporting many towering skyscrapers and other tall buildings. It is the heart of business and economy of the Unova region. In the streets you can see many different people rushing around, trying to get to work, home, or other places.

"IT FEELS GREAT TO BE HOME!" A young man shouts.

Kojima Ritsu walks into his home of 17 years. He throws his bag onto a chair and shouts

"Hero! I'm home!" A small black dog comes running from around the corner. Its snout and underbelly are red. It has short, pointed ears and a tail. Its fangs protrude out of its mouth, and its nose is dark in coloration. There are white bands on its ankles, and more rib-like ones on its back. It also appears to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead, with the orbits looking much like 'eyebrow' patterning commonly seen on dogs. It runs at Kojima and tackles him to the ground.

"I've missed you to boy! I've got something for you."

Kojima gets up and grabs the bag he threw into the chair and pulls out a black Emerald.

"It's a Dark gem. If you hold it, it strengthens the power of your Dark-type moves. But it only works once, sooooo, I bought like 7 of em"

Kojima takes the Dark gem and ties it around the Houndour's neck. Hero sniffs at the item and barks at Kojima as a sign of appreciation. Kojima gets up and walks into his dimly lit room and heads for his closet. "Ok. . .I think I'll ware you" he says. He puts on a skin tight black long sleeve shirt that goes up to about the middle of his neck. On top of that, a short sleeved light purple shirt and a pair of black jeans. He ties his hair into a ponytail and leaves some hair in front. He leaves his room and says to his Pokémon "So how do I look?"

Houndour looks at his trainer then runs into Kojima's room. "So you don't like it?" Kojima walks back into his room to find Hero pulling a small box from under his bed. "You want me to add these? Alright." Kojima opens the box and grabs the pair of gloves and slides them on to his hands. He looks at Hero and says "Sooo?" Hero barks happily, signaling that he likes it. "Thanks boy, now let's go. We have to get to the Day Care so we can help grandpa take care of the baby Pokémon there. He also says he has a surprise for us." Kojima grabs his wallet, keys, bag and a black ball with a red strip going around the middle of the ball and the top of it. Kojima points the ball at Hero and says "Return". Houndour turns into a red bolt of energy and transfers into the Luxury Ball. Kojima puts the ball on his belt and heads out into the bustling city of Castelia. He locks his door and heads toward Skyarrow Bridge, The biggest, longest bridge in the Unova Region.

It is a large suspension bridge that connects the southern part of the eastern peninsula to the central peninsula. He climbs the stairs to the top of the bridge and turns around.

"Wooow…seeing Castelia City's skyline never gets old."

Kojima turns around again and begins his trip. As he's walking across the bridge, he can see the many cars and trucks that pass by. Some going and some leaving Castelia City. After about 34 minutes of walking, Kojima notices that the bridge was beginning to spiral downward in a counter clockwise position. "Almost at the end" he says. Kojima enters the entrance/exit gate and heads towards Pinwheel Forest. As he enters he can hear the cries of many Pokémon from the forest and decides to do a little bit of training. Kojima runs across one of the two mini bridges and enters the part of the forest where wild Pokémon roam. As Soon as Kojima enters the forest he encounters a wild Petilil, a plant-like, grass-type Pokémon, primarily light green in coloration. Her head's rounded shape and striations causes her to resemble a plant bulb, such as an onion. Its head is tipped with three oblong leaves, and her crescent-shaped white face has brown eyes shaped like elongated, vertical ovals. A green 'bib' feature is present on its neck, and her lower body consists of light green ruffles. Kojima pulls out a small black and red looking phone and points it at the wild Pokémon.

The Device speaks and says "PETILIL, the Bulb Pokémon. Since they prefer moist, nutrient-rich soil, the areas where Petilil live are known to be good for growing plants."

"Ok, Let's see what you can do Petilil."

Kojima grabs the Luxury Ball from his waist and pushes the yellow button in the middle, causing the ball to expand. "YOU'RE ON HERO! GO!" Kojima throws the ball and in a flash of yellow, red and white, appears the Houndour, ready for battle. "Alright Hero, use ember!" Hero ran towards the Petilil and fired the small fire attack. It hit the Petilil causing major damage. It fell to the ground in pain shouting the only thing it could say "PETILIL!" Petilil got back up and started growing.

It was using growth.

"So it's raising its Attack and Special Attack. Hero! Finish it with another ember"

Houndour began running toward the wild Pokémon again, but before it could let out its attack Petilil began to let loose a big cloud of green dust. "Oh no! Hero, get out the way, it's using Sleep Powder!" But it was too late. Hero was already in dream land. "Come on Hero! Wake up!" Kojima shouted.

. . . Nothing happened; Hero was still sleeping on the lush green grass of Pinwheel Forest. Looking triumphant, Petilil began using another attack, Mega Drain. Houndour's ability began to take effect, Early Bird, which allows the Pokémon to awaken quickly from sleep. But Hero still got hit with the Mega Drain attack, and by the looks of it, it took a good amount of Hero's Health. Hero didn't look happy at all, it began to snarl at the Petilil.

"Alright you're up! Let's finish this Hero! Close in on Petilil and use Fire Fang!"

Hero jumped at Petilil, its Fangs literally coated with fire and sank its fangs into Petilil's leafy looking body.

"And now for the capture"

Kojima took out a small red and white ball and threw it at the Petilil. When the Pokéball hit the Petilil, it turned into a red bolt of energy and dived into the open Pokéball. The ball closed and hit the floor and began to shake back and forth, making whirring noises. The ball clicked signaling that the Pokémon was caught. "WE DID IT!" Screamed Kojima. Hero ran to the ball and picked it up with its mouth and took it to its trainer.

"Thanks Hero. You did a good job out there. Take a rest. Return." Kojima pointed the Luxury Ball at Houndour, and with a final bark, he too went into the safety of his Pokéball. Kojima left Pinwheel forest and arrived in Nacrene City, a city established in restored storehouses built 100 years ago. The unique cityscape makes it a popular place for avant-garde artists and is usually the place where trends begin. Nacrene City is also known as the "city of art".

Kojima sprinted to the Pokémon Center to heal his two Pokémon. As he walks in, he feels the cool air of the Pokémon Center. He approaches the counter in front of him and speaks to the women there.

"Hey there nurse joy. How've you been?" Nurse Joy looks up to see Kojima Ritsu heading toward her.

"Why hello Kojima! Welcome back to the Pokémon Center." She says in an upbeat tone.

"I'm doing quite fine, and you?" Kojima leans over the counter and says "Same old, same old. I caught a Petilil in Pinwheel Forest, and Hero got a little injured. Can you heal them up while I go visit mom at the museum?"

Nurse Joy grabs the 2 Pokéballs Kojima put on the counter.

"Certainly. Be back in around 15 minutes and they'll be good as new."

"Thanks see you then." Kojima says as he turns and waves at the nurse.

He leaves the Center and heads for the Nacrene City Pokémon Gym/Museum. Kojima walked into the museum to find that there were quite a few people there today. He went to an employee to see what all the commotion was about. The Employee told him that there was a new exhibit, a full Dragonite skeleton.

"A DRAGONITE SKELETON! THAT'S CRAZY!" Kojima shouted.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT YELLING IN MY MUESEM!" Someone yelled.

"BUT MOM! YOU JUST YELLED TO! WHY ARE YOU CONTRADICTING YOURSELF?" Kojima yelled back.

He turned around to find none other than Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym Leader, and also his mother. Lenora walked up to Kojima and gave him a hug.

"What brings ya here sweetie?" Lenora asked.

Kojima asked "Do I have to have a reason to see my mother?"

"Hey, I'm a curious woman. As I always say, Curiosity is the spice of life! Without it, life is bland!" She boldly announces.

"I know ma" Kojima says "When did you get the Dragonite Skeleton?" he asks.

"Look who's being curious now" Lenora says teasingly "I got it about a week ago, but I just finished putting it up."

"Well it's amazing! I love it!" Kojima looked up at the skeleton. It was really big. In height it looked to be about 7'03". Probably much bigger than that.

"Anyway, it was nice seeing ya ma. I'll come visit again soon. Good luck running the Gym". Before Lenora could even say anything, Kojima was already out the door. _That boy….he is so much like his father….._

Kojima arrived at the Pokémon Center to receive his healed Pokémon from Nurse Joy. "Here you go Kojima, your Pokémon are ready to go." Joy said joyfully. Kojima smiled and grabbed the 2 balls from the tray.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. I'll see you around" and as quick as he entered, Kojima was gone. Kojima was almost at the Day Care. He was on Route 3 when he came to a fork in the road. Knowing which way to go, he turns right and in a short distance he can see the Day Care.

"Gramps! I'm here!"

An old man comes out from his house to see a young Kojima Ritsu heading his way.

"Hello Kojima, you're right on time. Come in, come in."

Kojima walks into the house with the old man. The Old man turns around and says

"I need you to do me a favor Kojima. You see, this Minccino here is rather lonely because none of the other Pokémon wants to play with him. Do you think you could go out and catch a Pokémon that can stay here? "

"I'll do you one better gramps. On my way here I caught a Petilil. It's a grass type, so it's not really my style. You can keep it if you want." Kojima says.

"Are you sure? I really will keep it."

Kojima nods and hands the Pokéball over. "Outstanding!" The old man sends out the Petilil and it makes quick friends the Minccino. They soon begin to chase each other around the house.

"Hahahahaha! That's quite enough you two. Take it outside. Kojima, will you come with me. I have something for you"

The two Pokémon head outside while Kojima and gramps head out to the children's daycare right next door. When they get there, Kojima instantly notices the Pokémon egg in the middle of the room. Kojima approaches the yellow egg with black stripes. He notices that the egg was shaking, and then suddenly, the egg began to glow! It was hatching! The egg began to take the shape of a small dog like creature. Kojima looked at it awestruck. The egg finished hatching to reveal a small dog with golden yellow fur and black stripes. Its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head were a cream color, and had two claws on its forefeet. The Pokémon looked up at Kojima and barked

"Grrrrowlithe!"

Kojima looked at the newly hatched Pokémon. "Gramps! Is….is this for me!" Kojima asked rather excitedly. Kojima turned to find the old man giving him a really big smile and a nod.

"Oh my God! Thank you! I love him already!" Kojima took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the young Growlithe.

"GROWLITHE, the Puppy Pokémon. A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its trainer" "Wooow! That's one loyal Pokémon…Wait a second"

Kojima looked at Growlithe and then at the Pokédex.

"So you're a shiny Pokémon! Awesome!" Kojima reached into his bag and pulled out a Luxury Ball. "So how about it little guy? You wanna come with me?"

The Growlithe looked at the ball and gave a bark. It stood up and poked the button on the ball with its nose. Growlithe became a blob of red energy and dived into the Pokéball. Kojima smiled happily "I think I'll name you. . . RK-9"


	2. Ch 2 Cole, Pulse, and    Pichu?

Pokémon Trainer Kojima

Ch. 2

Cole, Pulse, and . . . Pichu?

It had been a long and amazing day. Long because of all the crying of the baby Pokémon, and amazing because of the new addition to Kojima's team. Kojima had just arrived back home in Castelia City, the sun was setting and he was tired. As he entered his home he realized something. He hadn't introduced Hero to RK-9 yet. Grabbing the two Luxury Balls on his waist, he lets out his two Pokémon.

"Hero! RK-9! Come on out!"

In two flashes of yellow, red, and white, appears Kojima's Houndour, Hero, and his newly acquired Growlithe, RK-9.

"Hero, meet the new addition to the team. This is RK-9"

RK-9 looked at Hero, and Hero looked at RK-9. RK-9 spoke first.

"Grrowlithe!"

Hero continued to look at the Growlithe, as if studying him. Hero smiled and barked back, rather loudly. Hero had just accepted RK-9 as part of its pack. Hero barked again as if he was saying "I'll show you around", and started walking away, RK-9 following closely behind. Kojima smiled, knowing that they would get along. Kojima walked into the kitchen and prepared some food for his 2 Pokémon. A bowl of meat for Hero and a bowl of Growlithe brand Pokémon food that he got from the old man. He set them on the floor and headed to his room to pack. Why was he packing? Kojima was heading to the Kanto region tomorrow, along with his childhood friend, Cole. When he was sure he packed what was needed, he set it in the living room, and headed to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day, Kojima was ready to go. He was heading toward Prime Pier, where the boat to Kanto would be docked. The hustle and bustle of Castelia City never seeming to slow down. Kojima looked down at Hero, who looked just as excited as he was. Suddenly something or someone dropped down a few feet away from Kojima, startling Hero in the process. Kojima watched as the figure rose up, it was Cole.

"Hey man." Cole said exasperated and out of breath. Cole was a tall guy, taller than Kojima by at least 1 or 2 inches. He wore a black short sleeve T-shirt, a grey unzipped hoodie, and a pair of navy green cargo pants. He had glasses that hung onto his shirt and freckles on his face. His brownish blonde hair, which was usually in an unruly mess, was slicked back rather nicely.

"Hey Cole. How did you do that?" Kojima asked as he watched Cole's Beldum, Pulse, drift down. Pulse had a long body with a set of claws sticking out of its rear end. It has one large red eye in the center of its nearly-round head, which is set into a ball-and-socket joint at its front end. It has a short crest above its head, projecting from its body.

"Well ya know how Beldum's can levitate?" Cole said as he put his glasses on. Kojima nodded. "Well I figured if they could carry my weight, then I might as well make use of it. I couldn't teach Pulse fly, but this is the next best thing"

"Smart" Kojima said as he pulled out his Pokédex and pointing it at Pulse. The device spoke up once it identified the Pokémon.

"BELDUM, the Iron Ball Pokémon. It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison."

Cole did the same thing with his Pokédex, pointing it at Hero.

"HOUNDOUR, the Dark Pokémon. It is smart enough to hunt in packs. It uses a variety of cries for communicating with others."

Kojima and Cole put away there devices and continued on their path to Prime Pier.

"How are you feeling Cole? You nervous about leaving the Unova region?" Kojima asked.

"A little" Cole replied "But think of all the new things we'll get to experience! Truthfully, I can't wait to get to the Hoenn region. The bitches in Slateport are going to be a sight to see!"

Kojima chuckled "I'll give you that one. Hey, Pulse came from the Hoenn region right?"

Cole looked at Pulse "Yeah, that's right. Beldum was my favorite Pokémon, but I could never find one here in Unova. So when my mom took us to the Hoenn region, I just had to find one. It was my 10th birthday when I got him from a man named Steven, I think. Ever since then, Pulse and I had been inseparable. "

Cole and Kojima had made it to the dock. Cole looked to his left and saw an obsidian black boat with many windows.

"Is that the boat to Kanto?" Cole asked

"Well it's the only boat here. It most likely is, but I'm not sure. Let me ask this guy" Kojima said

Kojima went up to a guy with red hair and a red goatee. "HEY!" Kojima yelled

The man turned around and waited for Kojima to approach him. "What do you want kid?" The man said rather grumpily. "Well sorry" Kojima said. "I just wanted to know if this was the boat to Kanto."

The red haired man looked at Kojima. "Yeah, this is it. Why? You hitchin a ride?"

"Yeah, me and my friend here" Kojima pointed to Cole. "Here is my ticket"

"And here is mine" Cole said. The man looked at the 2 tickets and handed them back, deciding that they were legit. "Stay outta trouble, I already hate kids as it is" he said.

Cole looked at him funny. "Why do you hate kids? What have they ever done to you?"

The red head smiled rather darkly and said "You really want to know why I hate kids? I hate kids because a couple of months back one shot me in my thigh."

Kojima and Cole looked at the man surprised. Cole decided to speak up. "Why?"

The red headed man turned around and started walking away. "That kiddies, is a need to know basis. Enjoy your…_trip_" He boarded the dark ship and vanished.

"That was…strange" Kojima said. "I don't trust him. He gave off a really bad vibe."

"Yeah, me neither. We'd better watch our backs here. Things just might pop off." Cole said.

Cole and Kojima nodded, put their Pokémon in their balls and boarded the ship.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The inside of the ship was . . . rather nice. Everything looked expensive, from the paintings on the wall to the chandeliers on the ceiling.

"Ok, we have room . . . 307" Cole said. "I think it's down this way" Cole takes the lead and arrives at the room. The room was pretty good looking in size. There were 2 large beds on both sides of the room, a plasma TV, phone, and another door which was probably the bathroom.

"So how long do we have to stay on this boat till we get to Kanto?" Kojima asked.

"I think it's like a week's sail. Cole responded. "Might as well make yourself comfortable. Pulse, come chill with us"

"Hero! RK-9! You guys to!"

The three Pokémon came out in flashes of light. When the lights dispersed, all three Pokémon could be seen.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE! When did you get a shiny Growlithe!" Cole asked surprised.

"I got him yesterday from grandpa" Kojima chuckled. "He just hatched yesterday "

"Dude! You're so lucky!"

"Pichu!"

. . .

"You heard that to right?" Cole said. Kojima and Cole turned to see a pale yellow mouse sitting on Kojima's bed. The tips of its rather large ears were black, and more black markings could be seen on its neck and tail. Its nose was small, almost like a dot and had pinkish colored cheeks.

"It's a Pichu" Cole said. Both Cole and Kojima took out their Pokédexes, and pointed them at the Pichu.

"PICHU, The Tiny Mouse Pokémon. The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked."

The small mouse Pokémon just sat there and looked at the two Pokémon trainers with a smile on its face.

"What should we do with it?" Cole asked "Should I try to capture it?"

"I don't think you should, if it's on this boat than it probably belongs to someone" Kojima stated.

Suddenly the Pichu started to cry, really loud!

"PIIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUU!PI! PI! PIIIIICHUUUU!"

BOOM!

Kojima and Cole turned around to find their room door knocked down. Behind the fallen door was a blonde girl that looked to be 5'5". She had on a black shirt with neon green stripes on the sleeves and a fluffy black skirt that stopped at her knees. Like Cole, she also had glasses. The girl had a sickly sweet scowl on her face and she seemed pissed beyond reason!

"umm . . . C-can I help You with anything" Kojima asked, slightly frightened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY!" She screamed " GET AWAY FROM HER THIS INSTANT!"

"But we didn't do anything!" Cole and Kojima said simultaneously.

"LIERS!" She screamed again as the little Pichu ran up to her. "Did they hurt you Honey?"

Pichu looked up and nodded, then looked back at Kojima and Cole and proceeded to stick its tongue out at them. Kojima couldn't believe what this Pokémon was doing! It was getting them into trouble that they didn't want.

The girl glared daggers at the two boys in front of her. "So you wanna hurt my darling Honey, huh! Well I'll show you! Meet me in the battle arena upstairs! NOW!" She demanded.

Cole and Kojima knew that this girl wasn't going to take no for an answer, so they sighed and followed her to the arena.

"Why is it that when I'm with you I get into all kinds of trouble?" Kojima sighed.

"Are you sure that it's not the other way around Kojima?" Cole shot back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The girl, Kojima and Cole arrived at the battle arena. It was huge! It was about the size of a high school basketball court, complete with bleachers. The sunlight shone brightly through the windows, illuminating the whole room. The battle field that they were standing on was a rocky one, complete with rocks and boulders.

"So which one of you is going to get their asses kicked first? How about you?" she said pointing at Cole.

Cole sighed "Alright fine, I'll go. But just let me say that we didn't do anythi…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" She screamed. "WE BATTLE! GO HONEY!"

The Pichu sprinted onto the field waiting for Cole to choose his Pokémon.

"Alright Pulse, you're up." Pulse swished passed Cole and entered the field.

The two trainers stared at each other heatedly, as did the Pokémon on the field.

"I think I'll start things off" The girl said, finally calming down. "Honey! Use charge, than Charge Beam!"

The Pichu put its hands close to its chest and began to charge its electricity than shot a large beam at Pulse. _That Pichu is fast!_

"Pulse! Use Iron Defense to protect yourself!" Cole demanded. Pulse glowed white for a few seconds then returned to normal. Pichu's attack hit Pulse dead on but didn't seem to do anything. "Great! Now attack with Zen Headbutt!" Pulse's head glowed a pinkish purple and headed straight towards Pichu.

"Beeeelduuuum!"

_What! Iron Defense and Zen Headbutt! But a Beldum is only supposed to know Take down!_

"Honey! Quick, dodge and counter with another Charge Beam!

Pichu sidestepped the attacking Beldum and quickly shot another electric charge at it, again hitting it dead on and knocking it into a boulder. "PIIICHUUUUUU!" This time it looks like it did quite some damage.

"Pulse, we need to take this girl out! Try to finish this with Iron Head!" Pulse levitated a bit higher in to the air and took off straight at Pichu and an incredibly fast pace. "BEELDUUUUM!"

"Honey, attack Beldum straight on with Volt Tackle!"

Pichu began running; its fur shooting sparks in different directions.

"_Pichu…..Pichu….Pichu…Pichu.., PichuPichuPichuPichu…PICHU!_" Pichu's whole body was suddenly covered in pure electricity as it continued running. Pichu jumped and collided with the Beldum's Iron Head attack.

"**PICHUUU!""BEEELDUUUM!"**

The result of the two Pokémon colliding caused a huge explosion. Both Pichu and Beldum could not be seen because of the smoke all over the field. The girl and Cole strained their eyes looking for their respective Pokémon. When the smoke cleared, Pulse could be seen indented in a boulder, clearly unconscious, while Pichu stood, but seriously injured.

"ALRIGHT! IN YOUR FACE YOU JERK! THAT'S A WIN FOR KURODA AND HONEY!"

Cole was silent. He and Pulse were just beaten by some random girl and her Pichu. A Pichu! Cole ran on to the rocky battle field to check on Pulse.

"You did great Pulse. We'll get her next time. Return" Pulse changed into a red beam of energy and dived into its ball. "You're up man. Good luck" Cole said to Kojima.

Cole walked off the battle field and sat down on the bleachers.

"Hero, lets win this one!" Kojima said.

Hero ran out onto the rocky terrain, fully prepared to take on Kuroda's next Pokémon.

Kuroda smiled, ready to take down this guy's Houndour.

"Lovi! Show him what you're made of!" She shouted as she threw her Pokéball into the air. The ball opened and in a flash of white came Lovi, the Flareon.


	3. Ch 3 Kidnapped

Pokemon Trainer Kojima

Ch. 3

Kidnapped

"Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit."

Kuroda's Flareon didn't look like the Pokémon to be taken lightly. The look on its face promised pain. Flareon's body was covered in red fur and had a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar and a tuft of fur on its head; all of which were yellow.

"Let's do this Lovi! Close in on Houndour and use Shadow Ball!" Kuroda commanded.

As soon as the command from Kuroda left her mouth, Flareon vanished and reappeared in front of Hero, its mouth wide open. In the center, a small purplish black ball that was getting bigger, and bigger.

_Holy crap!_ Kojima thought. _It's even faster than her Pichu!_

"FLARE!"

The Shadow Ball hit Hero right in the face, sending it flying into the wall behind Kojima. Neither Cole nor Kojima could believe what they had just witnessed. Flareon's speed was incredible, and its Shadow Ball attack clearly did damage to Hero.

"Hero, Come on! Get up! Don't let her beat you! Stand up!" Kojima shouted.

Hero struggled to get up. The Shadow Ball obviously took more damage from him than Kojima thought.

"Hero, raise your spirit! Use Howl!" Kojima Commanded

Hero, finally back on all four legs, looked up to the ceiling and howled.

"Hooouuuuuuuuuuu"

Hero ran back to the field, ready to take on the fast Pokémon. When he stopped Hero began to glow brightly.

"Oh no" Kuroda said. "I've done it now"

"FUCK YEAH!" Cole shouted. "IT'S EVOLVING!"

When the light faded Hero could be seen, but with a taller build and longer snout. The white bands that were once on Houndour were now two on each ankle and three bands on its back instead of two. Its tail was now skinnier and had an arrowhead at the end of it. Around its neck was a collar with a small skull pendent and a pair of curled horns.

"HOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Hero had sent out a louder and stronger howl than before. Cole took out his Pokédex and aimed it at the newly evolved Houndoom.

"Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper. The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever."

Kojima could be seen with a giant grin plastered on his face. Hero had finally evolved.

"Alright Hero! Let's see how you fair against her Flareon now! Attack with Bite!"

Hero stared down Flareon before charging in for its bite attack.

"Lovi, quick counter with another Shadow Ball!" Kuroda commanded.

Flareon charged up its Shadow ball attack and fired at the attacking Houndoom. Hero saw it coming and dodged it before it could connect and continued charging.

"Come on Lovi! Hit it!" Kuroda screamed

Flareon began shooting more Shadow Balls at Houndoom, who kept dodging and dodging. As soon as Lovi stopped firing the balls Hero closed in and bit down on Lovi's leg.

"FLAAAAAAARE!"

Lovi cried out in pain as Hero kept a firm grip on its leg.

"Keep it up Hero! Now flare up your fangs! Fire Fang, Go!" Kojima said

Hero's sharp teeth sunk deeper into Lovi's leg and burst into flames causing slightly more damage to the bitten Pokémon.

"LOVI! Fire Shadow Balls until Houndoom let's go!" Kuroda shouted

Lovi opened its mouth and began firing Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball onto Houndoom's neck, not once letting up.

"Flare! . . . Flare! . . . Flare!"

"Hang In there Hero! Don't let go! Keep biting down!" Kojima ordered.

Hero bit down on Lovi's leg even harder, making said Pokémon scream out in even more pain than before. Lovi charged up another Shadow Ball, making it bigger than any of the others it was throwing at Hero. She fired it at the dark canine Pokémon and caused another huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Houndoom and Flareon could be seen a few feet away from one another, growling angrily.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Kuroda and Kojima yelled in unison.

At the same time Lovi and Hero let loose their respective Flamethrower attacks, Lovi's Flamethrower being lighter than Hero's darker one. The attacks met in the middle but didn't stay that way long. Lovi's Flamethrower began to overcome Hero's. Slowly, Lovi's Flamethrower was getting closer and closer.

"What's going on?" Kojima asked worriedly. "We've sustained pretty much the same damage. Why is Flareon's Flamethrower overpowering Hero's?"

Kuroda was quietly chuckling. "It's because Lovi has the ability Flash Fire! When you had Houndoom use Fire Fang on my Lovi's leg, you powered up the next fire attack it was going to use."

Kojima was shocked. He had pretty much handed Kuroda the victory. Lovi's Flamethrower had finally over powered Hero's and hit him on his underbelly, sending hero soaring into the dent in the wall it was previously in as a Houndour. Hero slid of the wall and onto the floor, clearly unconscious. Lovi looked happy that it won before finally escaping into unconsciousness as well.

Kojima and Kuroda pointed their Pokéballs' at their Pokémon and returned them. Kojima sighed and turned to Kuroda.

"Great match. Can we explain the situation now that you got that out of your system?" Kojima stated.

"You mean that my little Honey here randomly appeared on one of your beds and started crying" Kuroda said slyly.

Kojima and Cole didn't believe what they were hearing. It was obvious that she set them up for a battle, but why?

Cole looked at Kuroda strangely "Why didn't you just ask if you wanted to battle us? We would have gladly accepted" Cole said.

"Oh yeah! I'm just going to go up to two random guys boarding a ship and say *oh hey! I wanna battle, let's go!*"

"So you're not mad at us? At all?" Kojima asked.

"Nope" Kuroda said happily. "Now if you boys will excuse me, I have to heal my Pokémon. See you around" Kuroda winked, turned and walked off.

"Weird" Kojima stated.

"Agreed" Cole said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After Kojima and Cole got their Pokémon healed up, they headed back to their room.

"Hey!" Someone screamed. Cole and Kojima turned to see Kuroda coming at them. "I wanted to apologize for earlier, so come with me to the cafeteria and we can eat, on me." She happily said.

"umm . . . sure, why not. You in Kojima?" Cole said

"I'm game!" Kojima said happily at the thought of free food.

The three teenagers then turned around and headed for the cafeteria.

"So Kuroda, where are you from?" Cole asked making small talk.

"I'm from the Kanto region" she said. "I live on a farm with my sister and parents. I'm on vacation right now though."

"What kind of farm do you run?" Kojima asked curiously.

"An Eevee farm! My parents are the Eevee specialist, the Michikos. They discovered the Eevee evolutions."

"Are you shittin me! That awesome!" Cole said.

"So does that mean that you have all of the known Eeveelutions on your farm?" Kojima asked

" Yup. Most of my team are going to be Eevee evolutions, with the exception of two others. You've already seen Lovi, my Flareon. I plan on having a Vaporeon, Glaceon and Espeon as well."

"That's so cool." Cole said.

Kuroda, Kojima and Cole continued talking on their way to the cafeteria, quickly becoming friends in the process. When they arrived, Kojima and Cole were in awe. Just like the battle arena downstairs, the cafeteria was huge! It was like the ultimate place for teenagers to hangout. The ceiling had what looked like strobe lights that were above the dance floor. To the left was an extravagant bar looking place where you probably ordered your food and several counters and tables to the left and right of the bar.

"Come on guys. Lets eat!" Kuroda said.

Several plates of food later . . .

"Aww man! That was delicious!" Kojima said, obviously full from the food.

"I agree. This boat is the shit" Cole said.

"Glad you guys liked it." Kuroda said. "You guys go ahead and rest up. I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow ok."

"Alright, see you later Kuroda, and thanks for the meal!" Kojima said.

"Don't mind the tip." Cole said. "I already paid it."

Kuroda smiled and waved good-bye to her two new friends.

Room 307

It was around 3:42 when there was a constant knocking on the fixed door of Cole and Kojima's room.

" . . .mmhmm? Who's there?" Kojima answered tiredly.

"It's Kuroda. Please open the door" She said. She didn't sound right.

Kojima got up from his bed and went to answer the door. When he answered it, he came face to face with a crying Kuroda.

"Kuroda! What's wrong? Why are you crying!" Kojima asked worriedly "What happened?"

Kuroda looked up at Kojima, her eyes red and her cheecks puffy from crying.

*sniff*. . *Sniff* "Someone kidnapped Honey . . ."


	4. Ch 4 Ninja Time

Pokemon Trainer Kojima

Ch. 4

Ninja Time

"Alright, calm down and tell me what happened." Kojima said as he guided Kuroda to sit on his bed.

"It happened when I was going back to my room, after dinner with you guys. When I unlocked my door, someone put a cloth to my face. Of course, I couldn't breathe, so I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I immediately looked for my Pokéballs. Only Flareon's ball was on my waist." Kuroda said sadly as she began to cry again.

"Don't worry; I'll help you find her. I got two Pokémon that can help get the job done." Kojima stated. He went to his belt and grabbed his two Luxury Balls and released Hero and RK-9.

"Let's go" Kojima said.

Kuroda looked at Kojima weirdly.

"What about Cole? Aren't you going to wake him up to help?" She asked.

"No" Kojima replied "He's like a rock when he's sleeping. He won't wake up, even if a Machoke used Wake-Up Slap on him"

Kuroda looked at Cole before heading out the door with Kojima and his two Pokémon.

"Do you have anything on you that you and Honey touched?" Kojima asked

"Not on me" Kuroda said "but there is a brush in my room that I use on Honey. Will that do?"

"It's perfect. Lead the way." Kojima said.

Kuroda and Kojima began making their way to Kuroda's room.

After a few minutes, Kuroda and Kojima stopped on room 214. As soon as she opened the door, Kuroda bolted inside and began searching for the brush she uses on Honey. While she was searching, Kojima looked on into the room. It was certainly much more extravagant then his and Cole's. There was much more room and had at least five different doors.

"Found it!" Kuroda said happily.

Kuroda gave the brush to Kojima who put it in front of his two canine companions. Hero and RK-9 sniffed the object for a while before lifting there head and smelling the air. Hero was the first to pick something up and began walking out of them room, followed by RK-9.

"Good job you guys. Lead the way" Kojima said in a whisper. "We'll find Honey in no time"

Kuroda looked up at Kojima and smiled. "Thank you for helping me. If there is anything I can do for you in return, please don't hesitate to ask."

Kojima smiled. "It's no problem."

The two trainers slowly followed the two canine Pokémon. RK-9 was now a few feet in front of Hero, slowly picking up the pace. After a while Hero stopped and began to growl.

"What is it boy?" Kojima asked.

Suddenly a figure flew over RK-9 and grabbed him up into a sack.

"GRRRROWLITHE!"

RK-9 could clearly be seen struggling to get out of the sack that he was now trapped in.

"Hey!" Kojima yelled. "Let him go!"

The figure turned to look at the person yelling. The only thing that was visible on him was his yellow eyes. He narrowed them at Kuroda and shifted them onto Kojima. The figure smiled "If you and the girl want your Pokémon back, I suggest you follow me. And call off the hound or the Growlithe gets it." He said pulling a rather large knife to the bag.

Kuroda gasped "What do you want?" she said.

"Follow and find out" The yellow eyed man said as he took off running in another direction.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kojima yelled running at the thief. "Come on Hero!"

Hero ran after its trainer, Kuroda following suit.

Kojima and Kuroda followed the man that had captured RK-9, going through doors, up stairs and around corners. Soon they came to what seemed a laboratory. Electronics were everywhere, lying on floors, tables and on the walls. Kuroda looked around and saw Honey's pokeball. She grabbed it, but realized it was empty. She turned around and found what she was searching for.

"HONEY!" Kuroda shouted.

Kojima looked to where Kuroda was staring and indeed saw Honey. She was inside a large glass box, motionless, and had something on her head. The object was about the size of an egg and was flashing several colors from all sides.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" Kuroda shouted, sounding like she was close to tears again.

"Just a little experiment" A voice said

Kojima and Kuroda looked up to where the voice was talking from and saw the man who had captured RK-9. The light was hitting him and he could be seen clearly. He looked to be slightly taller than Kojima and had a lab coat on. His long flaming red hair was tied into three ponytails. His shirt and pants seemed to be darker than even Hero's fur, same for his shoes. He looked down at the two trainers and smiled.

"Welcome!" He said spreading his arms out to the side. "To my laboratory."

"I am Fumio Hideaki, and you two are in for one hell of a show!" Fumio dumps RK-9 into the box with Honey. As soon as Kojima saw RK-9 he realized that there was a problem. RK-9 was just as motionless as Honey. Then Kojima saw the object that was on RK-9's head.

Kojima was about to ask Fumio a question, but Kuroda beat him to the punch.

"What are those things on their heads!" Kuroda yelled once more.

"Oh those. These are my very own invention!" he said holding one up for the trainers to see. "This is the next step in Pokémon evolution!"

"No" Kuroda said quietly. She didn't want her Pokémon to evolve. At least, not like this. She preferred Honey as a Pichu.

Fumio took out a remote from his coat and began pressing buttons. The box containing RK-9 and Honey opened. The two Pokémon inside finally began to move and walked out of the box. The Pokémon looked up and Kuroda gasped. Their eyes were glazed over, as if the Pokémon were nothing but empty shells, puppets.

"Let the fun commence!" Fumio said excitedly. He pressed more buttons on the remote and the machines on the two Pokémon's heads were flashing their colors even faster than before. The colors stopped flashing and stayed on one color. Honey's stayed on yellow and RK-9's stayed on orange. The two Pokémon began glowing a bright white as they were forced to evolve.

"**NOOOOOO!**" Kojima and Kuroda screamed. Kuroda was obviously crying.

"What have you done. . ." Kuroda said sadly.

When the lights dimmed down their Pokémon were clearly seen, evolved.

RK-9 had evolved into Arcanine. Its head is covered in a dusty white colored hair except for the region around its eyes and ears, which is yellow. Its body was a combination of the same yellow fur with black stripes and completely black fur on its belly. It has patches of dusty white colored fur on its chest, legs and tail, resembling smoke. And Honey seemed too had skipped its first evolution and straight to its final one. Honey had evolved into Raichu. Honey now sported long ears that end in a distinctive curl at their bottom-most point and long feet and stubby arms. It has two horizontal brown stripes on its back and a long thin tail has a broad, lightning bolt-shaped end. It was yellow-brownish in color, with a white belly. Its arms are halfway brown, as well as its feet and yellow electric sacs on its cheeks.

"How could you!" Kuroda said, crying into Kojima's chest.

Fumio just laughed. "Oh quit your sentimental down poor. I'd watch out if I were you" He said smiling.

The two trainers looked at Fumio quizzingly before they heard Hero growling again. When they looked to see why, their eyes widened. Honey and RK-9 were slowly making their way to their trainers. Honey had sparks of electricity flying off of its electric sacs and RK-9 was staring them down menacingly.

"RK-9 . . . no" Kojima said unbelievingly. "We're going to have to defend ourselves Kuroda."

Kuroda looked at Kojima then back at the two Pokémon. She pulled out Honey's Pokéball and pointed it at her.

"What are yo. . ."

"Honey, return!" Kuroda said with some hope in her voice.

The Pokéball shot out its red beam and hit Honey, turning her into a blob of red energy and dived into the ball.

Kuroda smiled. "It wor. .!"

The ball in her hand began shaking violently and it opened back up, releasing Honey back to its previous condition next to RK-9.

Fumio laughed once again. "Hahahahahahaha! What made you think that would work?"

"I guess you're right." She said, even though she didn't want to be. She grabbed Lovi's Pokéball and stared at Honey.

"I'm sorry for what your about to experience Honey. Please forgive me when this is over." She said sadly. "Lovi, go."

She threw her Pokéball and Lovi came out in a flash of white light. Lovi looked up to see who her opponent was and her eyes widened. Her head turned to Kuroda as if to ask "What happened?"

"Are you ready Hero? RK-9 is obviously stronger then he was previously, so we were going to have to go all out." He said as a tear dropped down from his face.

Hero slowly nodded his head, never taking its eyes of the 2 day old Pokémon.

"Let's go" Kojima and Kuroda said.

"Let the party begin!" Fumio shouted.


	5. Ch 5 Honey and RK9 vs Lovi and Hero

Pokemon Trainer Kojima

Ch. 5

Honey and RK-9 vs. Lovi and Hero

"Let the battle begin!" Fumio Shouted.

A teary eyed Kuroda looked at Honey. "I'm sorry Honey. . . Lovi, a-attack Honey with Shadow Ball, and don't let up." Kuroda commanded hesitantly.

Lovi looked at Kuroda before turning its attention back on Honey. She opened her mouth and fired a Shadow Ball at her target. The attack headed straight for Honey and looked like it was about to hit its mark. But Honey raised its arm as it began to give off electricity. When the attack came close enough to it, Honey punched the Purplish-black blob of energy to the ground where it exploded harmlessly.

"T-Thunder Punch! But Honey doesn't know Thunder Punch!" Kuroda stated completely shocked.

Lovi was just as surprised as its trainer. Lovi opened its mouth again and shot out more Shadow Balls. It was all in vain because Honey just kept on using its newly acquired Thunder Punch to deflect the attacks.

"_Note to self. Pokemon learn new techniques when forced to evolve_." Fumio thought.

"Hero, use Howl and follow it up with Fire Fang!"

Hero howled its eerie howl raising its attack and charged at the 2 day old Arcanine, its fangs coated in flames. Right when Hero was about to bite down on RK-9's leg, he vanished. Hero looked up, confused. Hero couldn't spot RK-9 anywhere. Suddenly RK-9 slammed into Hero out of nowhere.

"Quick Attack! No, that was to fast for a Quick Attack. RK-9 must be using Extremespeed!" Kojima said.

"What an unexpected turn of events!" Fumio shouted excitedly. "Not only did I make your Pokémon evolve, but I apparently have given them new attacks to use at their disposal."

"SCREW YOU!" Kuroda shouted angrily.

"Kuroda! The battle!" Kojima screamed.

Kuroda had just enough time to see Honey speed at Lovi and Thunder Punch her into the wall."

"Lovi!" Kuroda said worriedly.

"Hero, attack Honey with Flamethrower, quickly!"

Hero, now back on its feet, shot a stream of fire at the unsuspecting mouse Pokémon. The attack hit Honey dead on, moving it away from Lovi. Lovi, now free from Honey's grasp, fell from the wall in a slump. Honey was slowly getting back up from the Flamethrower attack.

"Good job Hero. Now quick, use Flamethrower on RK-9 as well."

Hero turned around to face its friend and shot another stream of fire at the Pokémon. RK-9 opened its mouth and also shot a Flamethrower. The two attacks collided with each other, but RK-9's was clearly already pushing Hero's attack back.

"Not again. Come on hero, full power Flamethrower!" Kojima shouted

Hero's Flamethrower grew slightly larger and slowly began to overpower RK-9's, but it wasn't enough.

"Lovi! Use Helping Hand on Hero!" Kuroda suddenly shouted.

Lovi's eyes opened and focused solely on Hero before turning a bright lime green color. Hero's whole body flashed a lime green and boosted the power of the Flamethrower attack. With more power at its disposal, Hero began pushing back RK-9's attack.

"One more time Lovi!" Again, Lovi's eyes focused on Hero. The last boost from Lovi was more than enough to overpower RK-9's Flamethrower. The attack hit RK-9's jaw and forced it into the air. RK-9 crashed into the ground, head first. Kojima slowly approached where RK-9 landed, to find that it was unconscious. Kojima quickly checked its head for any severe damage to find nothing, even the machine attached to its head was destroyed in the crash.

"He's OK!" Kojima shouted. " Hero, go to Kuroda and help her with Honey. I'll look after RK-9."

Hero nodded and ran to Kuroda where Lovi was once again firing Shadow Balls at the mouse Pokémon. No sooner did Hero leave RK-9 began glowing white again.

"_RK-9! Your. . ._"

Kuroda saw Hero running to her side, guessing that Kojima sent him over to help her while he looks over RK-9. Kuroda pulled out her Pokédex to quickly get familiar with Hero's move set.

"OK, you can use Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Beat-up and Howl. Alright Hero, use Howl and then Fire Fang, Lovi, use Helping Hand when Hero bites down on Honey!" Kuroda Demanded, hoping that her combination attack would work. Lovi stood up and ran next to Kuroda, waiting for its cue. Hero howled, again raising its attack strength and running at the fully recovered Raichu. Honey saw Hero coming, its teeth already covered in fire. Honey began charging up its Thunder Punch attack again in both of its arms and waited for Hero to get closer. Hero jumped, and lunged at Honey, but was stopped! Honey had caught Hero's jaws with its Thunder Punched enhanced arms! Honey raised its long tail and it quickly turned a metallic silver color.

"Iron Tail! Quick Hero, Flamethrower! Lovi, Helping Hand!" Lovi locked on Hero again, its eyes flashing lime green and Hero's body doing the same. Hero managed to spew the fire attack out but was still attacked with an Iron Tail to the head. The attack to the head caused Hero's attack to move slightly up, completely missing Honey, but hitting the device on its head instead. The device exploded leaving Honey to collapse onto the floor.

"Honey!" Kuroda ran to check on her beloved Pokémon. She cuddled the large mouse Pokémon in her arms and cried.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Honey! I promise nothing like this will happen ever again!" Kuroda cried. As she was talking, she didn't notice that Honey was glowing and shrinking in her arms.

"Pi-Pichu? . ." The little mouse Pokémon squeaked.

Kuroda's eyes shot open and she quickly looked at her Pokémon. She smiled when she saw her Pichu in her arms.

"Y-Your back to normal!" She shouted happily.

"Yeah, it happened to RK-9 to." Kojima said.

Kuroda turned around to find Kojima, Hero and RK-9 standing happily next to each other.

"That's great! Now lets deal with a scientist." Kuroda said angrily.

Both Kuroda and Kojima turned to see Fumio standing next to a brownish-yellow, human-like Pokémon. It has a large mustache and brown sections over its forearms and knees. It has a large head, and has three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It also holds one spoon in each hand. Kojima pulls out his Pokédex and aims it towards the bipedal Pokémon.

"Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon. With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers."

"Now that we've had our fun, I believe its time to go. Trust me when I say, you will be seeing me again. Ciao."

Alakazam's eyes began glowing a light blue. The same color outlined the Pokémon and its trainer, and they vanished.

"Come on Kuroda. Its been a long night. Lets head back to our rooms and catch up on whatever amount of sleep we've got left. RK-9, Hero, return." Kojima and Kuroda returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs, while Kuroda carried Honey.

_Room 214

Kuroda turned and faced Kojima, Honey sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Thanks again for your help. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost Honey to that Hideaki guy. But I'm afraid he might come back and do it again. I was wondering if. . um. . . well"

"You were wondering if you could accompany Cole and I on our little adventure were having?" Kojima said slyly.

Kuroda smiled "Can I?" she said hopefully.

Kojima smiled "Sure. I'll run it by Cole in the morning".

Kuroda's smile got bigger "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said. She grabbed Kojima's head with one arm and kissed his forehead. "See you guys in the morning". She said as she entered her room. "Later".

Kojima smiled and headed back to his room.

Room 307

Kojima entered his room quietly, and laid back down on his bed.

"Man, that was one hell of a night" he yawned. "I'm wiped"

Kojima closed his eyes and soon drifted off into dreamland.


	6. Ch 6 Arrival and a Abra

Pokemon Trainer Kojima

Ch. 6

Arrival and a Abra

Six days later

Kojima had explained everything to Cole. The whole Honey and RK-9 snagging, to the evolving and devolving, and the newcomer who would be joining them on their journey. Oddly enough, the whole scientist fiasco was the only bad thing to happen on the ship, unless you count Kojima almost choking to death from eating too fast. During the last six days on the boat, Kojima, Cole and Kuroda learned more about each other and their Pokémon. Kojima and Cole had found out that Kuroda's sister was named Kondou Kumiko. Though she was her step-sister, they treated each other as if they were biological sisters. Kuroda found out that Kojima's mother was the gym leader of Nacrene City and that Cole had gotten Pulse from the ex-Hoenn Champion. The ex-champion part had taken Cole for a loop. In a couple of minutes they would be docking in Vermilion City, the city bathed in orange by the setting sun. After being on the boat for about a week, they were ready to leave and head out into the Kanto region. We now find our characters on the main decks; bags packed and ready to go.

"Hey Kuroda" Kojima said. "I've been meaning to ask you. Where exactly do you live?"

Kuroda was sitting in a chair when she answered. "I live on Route 8, between Lavender town and Saffron City. My family had bought some land there and decided that it was an OK spot to put our new home/ farm. To get there, you have to ether go east from Vermilion onto the Silent Bridge then North into Lavender town and head west from there, or you could take the longer path which includes going through Cerulean City and Rock Tunnel. Oh, and the easiest way would be to head north from Vermillion into Saffron and head east from there. "

Kojima and Cole looked at her with an **oooooh** expression. Suddenly the intercom came on with a loud **DING DONG**

"_We are about to dock in Vermilion City._" A female voice said "_We shall let you know when it is safe to leave. Also, would Kojima Ritsu and guest, Cole please head up to the information booth. Thank you and we hope your stay was enjoyable._"

After the announcement, Kojima and Cole went directly to the IB. When they arrived the women gave the two of them two tickets for the next boat that would arrive two months from then to take them to Hoenn. A few minutes went by before another **DING DONG **was heard again.

"_We have docked in Vermilion City. It is now safe to leave the boat. Please leave in an orderly manner. Thank you, and we hope to see you again._"

The doors opened and the people on the boat began to flood their way out.

As soon as they stepped off of the boat Kojima, Cole, and Kuroda were hit with the fresh air of the Kanto region. From their view point they could see the whole city. They could see the Pokémon center to their left and Diglett's Cave to their right. The sky was a beautiful light blue with not a cloud in sight.

"So where do you guys want to head to first?" Kuroda asked the males of the group.

"Well I'd like to go Celadon City" Kojima exclaimed happily. "I want to check out the Game Corner there!"

Kuroda giggled at his excitement and turned to Cole. "And what about you Cole? What would you like to do?" She asked him.

Cole closed his eyes and thought for a moment before he answered. "I want to go towards Rock Tunnel."

Kojima and Kuroda stared at Cole for a minute before they Kuroda spoke what was on both her and Kojima's mind.

"Why do you want to go there?"

Cole smiled and pulled out his Pokédex. When he flipped it open, it showed pictures of two Pokémon. One Pokémon seemed to be robotic. It was tiny and had a gray, circular metal body with a horseshoe magnet on its left and right sides, and a single big eye. It also had three Phillips head screws on its body; two on the bottom and the other on top of its head. The other Pokémon was much bigger compared to the other one. This Pokémon looked like a giant chain of gray boulders, with a rocky spine on its head.

"I want to catch these two Pokémon" Cole said. "Magnemite and Onix. Magnemite can be found near Rock Tunnel and Onix can be found in Rock Tunnel."

"That sounds like a good idea. If we head toward Rock Tunnel, we can stop by my place, then Celadon City!" Kuroda said happily.

Kojima looked slightly down from the recent news. His spot was chosen last to go to.

"Cheer up!" Kuroda said. "When we get to my place, I'll have a surprise for you, deal?"

"Fine." Kojima said with a sigh.

"To Route 6 we go!" Kuroda shouted as she marched down the road, Cole and Kojima right behind her.

Route 6 was a sight to see. Wild Pokémon were everywhere, in the air, grass and clear waters. Kuroda had seen a Goldeen splash out of the water and back in. Cole had seen a few Pidgeys and Rattatas in the fields and Kojima had sworn he seen something yellow and fox-like in a tree, but the moment he looked, it disappeared. Was his eyes playing tricks on him?

"You alright back there?" Cole asked. "What are you staring at?"

Kojima looked at Cole before he answered. "There was something yellow in that tree over there, but as soon as I looked, it disappeared.".

Out of no where Kuroda screamed! Cole and Kojima turned and turned a very bright red. Kuroda's skirt was being blown up by a yellow fox-like creature. She tried to hold it down but then the back part of the skirt flew up, she just couldn't win. The creature responsible for the crime was a Pokémon Kojima had seen in a tree. The Pokémon had two short, fox-like ears on the top of its head, and two eyes that were shut. It has two pauldron-shaped pieces on its shoulders and a fauld-like piece around its chest. It has three stubby fingers and three toes, two in the front on ether side, and one in the back near the ankle. Its tail was thick and had a brown band around the top of it. Cole once again took out his Pokédex and tried his best to focus on the Pokémon. Once identified, the Pokédex spoke up.

"Abra, the Psi Pokémon. Abra sleeps for eighteen hours a day. However, it can sense the presence of foes even while it is sleeping. In such a situation, this Pokémon immediately teleports to safety."

Kuroda couldn't believe what was happening. Not only was a Pokémon blowing up her skirt, but Neither Cole or Kojima did anything to stop it. They were just watching with blushes on there faces!

"HONEY! USE CHARGE BEAM QUICK!"

Honey jumped off of Kuroda's head and launched a quick Charge Beam at Abra. It hit the Pokémon in the head and caused it to fly back a few feet and land on its back. Kuroda, finally having her skirt kept down, was about to tell Honey to launch another Charge Beam at Abra. But before she could get the words out, Abra had disappeared with its teleport. She looked around to see if the Pokémon would appear again and relaxed when it didn't. She then turned back to her two male companions and gave them hell.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS!" She began. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS HELP ME WHEN THAT ABRA BLEW MY SKIRT UP!" She looked at them angrily, waiting for an answer.

The boys didn't know what to say. What could they say?

"So you aren't going to say anything? Anything at all?" Kuroda said unhappily. "Fine, if that's the way you want to play it, don't talk to me until we get to Rock Tunnel. Come on Honey" Kuroda began to walk her way down the road while Honey jumped back onto her place on Kuroda's head. Kojima and Cole looked at each other and silently walked behind Kuroda.

As the trainers made there way down the road, nobody noticed the pair of glowing slit eyes of Abra in the bushes.

"aaaaabraaaaaa!' It said right before it teleported away, in pursuit of the three trainers.


End file.
